There has been recently developed by one of us a closure cap having an end panel including a centrally located button and mechanical acutating means around the button for deflecting the button from a down position to an up position when the closure cap is applied to a container with there being internal stresses which automatically return the button to the down position when the closure cap is removed from the container. While the position of the button indicates whether the closure cap is properly applied to a container and also produces a loud noise when the closure cap is removed from the container, if the closure cap is properly applied to a container and also produces a loud noise when the closure cap is removed from a container, if the closure cap is replaced, the button will again assume its up position and the closure cap will in no way indicate that the container has been previously opened.